New Years Eve
by GothicPrincess22
Summary: This story is about the new DMC. What happens when Vergil gives everyone the night off for New Years Eve. Dante and Kat end up finding something neither one was ready for or expecting. Dante and Kat One shot.


**New Years Eve**

**This story is about the new DMC game. I hope you all enjoy it!**

It was New Years Eve, the place was packed with people dancing and drinking having a good time. Dante looked around at all of the people who were in the order having fun and letting loose. They had been through hell this year and he was lucky he was seeing another one. He looked over and saw his brother Vergil standing in the corner. Dante made his way pass the crowed area and the dancing bodies until he was almost beside his bother.

"I have to say, I really didn't think you were serious when you said you were giving everyone today and tomorrow off." Dante said as he stopped beside Vergil.

"They deserve it and so do you Dante. It was a hell of a year for us." Vergil said.

"So how come your not drinking or dancing?" Dante asked as he looked at the people.

"I have had a glass of champagne. As for dancing I don't dance." Vergil said as he looked at the people.

"Oh well, I guess only one of us was blessed with moves huh." Dante said with a slight smile.

"I guess so." Vergil said as he kept looking out at the crowd.

Dante still couldn't believe they were brothers. They were so different from each other. He had black hair that was cut into a some what mow hawk. He was a smart ass, cocky although they had changed a little since he meet him. Vergil had white hair that was slicked back. He was calm, collected and knows what he wants out of life. He was about to go ask Vergil if he wanted to go get a drink but Vergil spoke first.

"So why aren't you out there dancing if your so blessed with moves?" he asked.

"Give me time. Plus I need a chick that can keep up with me." Dante said with a cocky grin.

"Ok well I'm going to get another drink. Go dance, let off steam." Vergil said as he walked away leaving Dante to look at the crowd.

"All right if you say so." Dante said as he looked at the crowd.

Dante scanned the crowd of dancing bodies he couldn't find anyone that caught his eye. He was about to give up when he noticed a female almost in the center of the dancing bodies. He watched her swing her hips and move to the beat. She was shorter than him, wearing a black skirt, a red shirt with black combat boots. She had messy chopped dark brown hair. Wait a second he knew that hair cut.

"No way is that.."

Dante stopped because it was indeed the person he thought. There in the middle of the dance floor was Kat. The girl that helped him so much this year. Helping him get out and in to limbo. He also saved her life from a Lilith. Dante didn't want to think about how close he came to losing her. She made him feel things he wasn't used to feeling. He couldn't stay away though he was drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her now. He looked around the room and saw Vergil was busy talking to someone. Dante moved towards the dancing bodies.

Kat was moving her hips lost in the beat of the song. She had a rough year this year. She just wanted to unwind and let loose. She didn't drink but she could dance and have a good time. She was dancing with girl that worked with her. She believed her name was Amy she didn't know she hardly spoke to her. She had long red hair in a pony tail she was wearing a black dress. The song ended and another fast one came on the beat a little faster to this one. Kat picked up on the beat and moved a little faster. She moved her body with the music. She saw Amy look behind her and her eyes got a little bit. Amy moved closer to her. Amy leaned in a little to Kat so she didn't have to yell so loud.

"Holy shit look behind you." Amy said.

"Why?" Kat asked as she still moved her body a little.

"Trust me just look." Amy yelled over the music.

"Fine." Kat said and rolled her eyes.

Kat looked over her shoulder as she was dancing. She almost stopped at what she saw. She saw Dante making his way through the dancing bodies in her direction. He had on a black tank top with his black faded jeans, and combat boots. His necklace hung loose around his neck. She could remember how she first didn't like him at all. After a while though he kind of grew on her.

With his smart ass remarks, his crude humor he did have a little bit of a mouth on him though. Oh well no one was a saint she watched him getting closer .She remember the time he risked his life and everything to save her. He took her back to The Orders hide out and held her down while they dug the bullet out. He had been there when she woke up and asked if she was ok. She always felt close to him but she didn't know why. Since he saved her though she was drawn to him.

She saw that he was getting ready to look in her direction she turned her head back and moved to the music. Amy was dancing but still looking behind Kat. She smiled a little. Kat leaned in a little closer to Amy.

"What are you smiling at?" Kat asked.

"Dante, he is just standing there watching you." Amy said.

"What?" Kat asked.

"I think he wants a dance Kat." Amy said.

"Oh he wants a dance huh. Watch this." Kat said to Amy with a devilish smile.

Kat moved some more then slowly spinning around to see Dante standing there watching her. She smiled she lifted up her hand a moved her finger in the come here motion. He tilted his head raised his eye brows and gave her that cocky smile as he walked over towards her. The music stopped a slower song Kat and Amy stopped then when the beat started to pick up Kat slowly felt hands on her hips.

She didn't need to look up and know he was behind her. She leaned back into his body and closed her eyes. She moved her body and she could feel Dante move with her body his grip tighten on her hips. She reached her hand up and grabbed be hind his neck. They danced like this for the rest of the song. When the song ended she let her hand fall from his neck but she didn't lean away from his body. She felt the grip on her hips loosen a little but he didn't like the go.

"Hello everyone. I hope you guys are having a good time." Vergil said.

Kat opened her eyes and moved her head to the side she could see Vergil standing to the side of them. She looked up and saw that Dante was looking down at her. It looked like was battling with himself. She was about to ask what was wrong then Vergil spoke again.

"Well since we only have 3 minutes until the New Year. I thought I would let you guys know that count down clock will appear be hind me." Vergil said.

Then the music came back on and it was a slow song. The first slow song they heard all night. Kat knew Dante didn't do the slow dancing thing. She leaned off his body she saw that Amy had already a dance partner. Oh well she could go get something to drink. She turned to still see Dante standing there. He was watching all the dancing couples around him. He looked at Kat with a slight smile and stuck out his hand.

Kat couldn't believe it. She took his hand and he pulled her close he wrapped his arm around her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder she shook her head and smiled.

"I didn't think you liked to slow dance." Kat said as she looked up at Dante.

"I normally don't. Hey it's going to be a new year. So I figured what the hell why not." Dante said with a smile and he shrugged his shoulders.

Kat smiled and leaned her head on his chest. She listened to the lyrics of the song as they danced.

_Suddenly my eyes are open_

_Everything comes into focus, oh,_

_We are illuminated,_

_Lights are shinning on our faces, blinded_

Kat felt happy and safe in Dante's arms. She was always happy when she was with him. Then that's when it hit her. It was like this song the lyrics were meant for her. She had feelings for him. She didn't know when or how but she does. The music stopped and the clock came up on the screen. She looked up at Dante he was looking at the clock. It was like she was seeing him really seeing him for the first time. She heard people counting down with the clock but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

Kat without giving it a second thought reached up, she put her hands around Dante's neck and pulled him down to her. She closed her eyes and kissed him. She felt his body stiffen at first. She guessed it was shock but then she felt him put his hands on her hip and kiss her back. She heard the screams of Happy New Year around her but she didn't care. She was kissing the man she had feelings for. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. He had a smile on his face.

"Wow that was some new year's kiss Kat. You jumped the gun and shocked the shit out of me." Dante said as he stood up to his normal height.

Kat felt her heart sink he didn't feel about her the way she did him. Why would he could have any girl in this room. Why choose her she was nothing special she was his friend, his partner and she just screwed everything up. She dropped her arms and back away. Dante knew something was wrong the smile from his face fell. He took a step towards her.

"I'm so sorry Dante.." Kat said in a low voice she could feel the tears trying to come out. She turned and ran she heard him yell her name but she didn't stop. She didn't know how she would face him again. She couldn't not right now she ran and pushed past the bodies another song started playing as she kept running.

Dante didn't know what the hell just happened. One minute him and Kat where having a good time dancing then next she kissed him. It was a new years eve kiss she did jump the gun on it though. Then he thought about it the way she kissed him and how long she kissed him. The look in her eyes before he said something. He had never seen her look like that. Then it all it hit him at once. She had feelings for him. Kat had feelings for him.

He was such an idiot how could he have made a joke like that. The kiss had been amazing. It was like a spark at first it shocked him then when he responded it felt even better. Then he realized why he was drawn to Kat he felt something for her to. He just screwed everything up he looked up and saw Kat run through the door.

Dante broke out in a full run dodging dancing bodies push through them. He had to get to her to make things right to say he was sorry. This was all new to him he never used to care about hurting a girls feelings. He would just brush it off and go about his way. Kat was different he actually cared about her. He made his way through the bodies and ran up the stairs to the door. He hoped Vergil didn't see what happened no way would him or Kat would want him to find out. At least until they figured it out themselves first.

He ran through the door and down the hallway. He turned right just guessing he was hopping he guessed right. He did he saw her running down the hall in front of him.

"Kat wait!" He yelled.

She didn't stop she turned the corner. He ran down the hallway and around the corner. She was at her bedroom door now her hand on the door knob she turned it and the door opened.

"Kat, god damn it stop!" He yelled in a more angry voice.

Much to his surprise she stopped and stood there in the door way. He slowed his running down to walk and walked up be hind her. Trying to figure out what the hell he was going to say he had never did this kind of shit before. He normally just screwed some girl then sent her packing in the morning. He stopped and looked at her figure her shoulders were slumped and shaking a little. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if she was breathing heavy from all the running. He took a deep breath.

"Kat." He said in a low voice.

Kat could hear him he was be hind her now. Why did she stop why didn't she just run in her room and locked the door. She had tears coming down her face. She was about to say screw it when his voice stopped her.

"Kat can you please turn around and look at me." Dante said in the same low voice.

Kat wiped her eyes with her hand and turned around to face him. Dante looked lost and confused like he didn't know why he was here. She waited he didn't say anything he just kept looking at her. She couldn't take him staring at her anymore.

"Did you have to say something because if not then I'm going to bed." Kat said in a harsh voice.

"Don't get mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong." Dante said.

"Oh and I did.. Well sorry I didn't know it was against the law to kiss you. What is that you have to make the first move or it's a no go?" Kat asked as she crossed her arms over her red shirt.

"What no! I didn't mean that you did anything wrong. I just .. I.." Dante said as he looked lost for words.

"Then what is it. I already told you I was sorry." Kat said as she took a step towards him.

Kat was pissed and embarrassed its not a good thing to be both.

"Why did you do it?" Dante said his voice rising a little.

"I…" Kat didn't know what to say. She looked at the floor then back at Dante.

"Well." Dante said as he walked to her then threw his arms out to the sides waiting for and answer.

"I don't know why I did it." Kat said in a angry voice.

"That's bull shit and you know it Kat." Dante said as he leaned over hear body a little bit. She wasn't much shorter than him.

"No it's not-" Kat response was cut short when Dante pulled her to him and crushed his lips on hers.

Kat was shocked for a second then she reacted and kissed him back. This kiss was different from the one she gave him. It was rough she knew Dante wasn't a soft guy. So why would his kissing be soft. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and Dante deepened the kiss pulling her tighter to him. Kat could feel her body begin to heated up. Then Dante broke the kiss and pulled back.

They both were breathing heavy Dante eyes were searching her face. He looked like he was battling with himself again. Kat could hear her heart beat in her ears. She was looking at Dante she felt his grip loosen on her. Kat didn't want that she wanted him. She never wanted someone or something so bad in her life. She gripped his shirt with two hands and pulled him to her. She crushed her mouth against him.

Dante tighten his hold on Kat again. He was giving her a chance to walk away. Now that she kissed him again he wouldn't give her the chance again. Unless she told him to stop. He began to slowly walk forwards causing Kat to walked backwards. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for her and she deepened the kiss.

Dante opened his eyes and looked they were in her bedroom now. He kicked the door closed with his foot. Once he did that he felt Kat push him back a little his back was on the door now. She broke the kiss and lightly bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and shivered a little. He felt her hands grab the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it up Dante grabbed the top of it took it off. He then threw it he didn't see where it landed.

Kat let her hands run over his body his muscular chest and his abs. Dante grabbed her shirt Kat stopped what she was doing and let him pull it off her. He threw it some where in the room. He kissed her again and began walking forwards. Kat felt the bed against her legs she sat down on the bed. Dante pushed her down on the bed and covered her body with his.

Dante broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. Kat moaned as she ran her hands over his body. He bite and sucked her neck Kat arched her back under him. Causing her body to be pressed closer to his. They were wearing to much clothing for his liking. He pushed off the bed and began to untie his boots. He looked over and Kat did the same. Once their boots were untied he covered his body with his again. He trailed kiss down her neck, chest in between her breasts down to her stomach.

Kat moaned and arched her back each time he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he kissed her stomach. She felt him pull at her skirt she lifted her hips so he could pull it off. One that was off he came back up and kissed her hard and rough. He put his hand under her back and unhooked her bra. He pulled that off and threw it across the room to. He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth to her nipple.

Kat moved her head back against the pillow as she moaned. She could feeling him sucking hard and lightly biting it. He then moved and did the same thing to the other one. Dante moved his hand down her stomach. He slid it into her panties and began to rub her.

"Oh god." Kat moaned.

"No I'm not god babe, but thanks for the complement though." Dante said in a husky voice.

Dante moved from her breast to kiss her again. He moved his hand fast and harder Kat moaned into his mouth. He kept teasing her he run his fingers around her but not entering her. Each time he did this she heard a frustrated moan from Kat. He kept doing this for a few minutes. Kat broke the kiss and moved her head away.

"Dante please.. don't tease me anymore." Kat begged in a moan.

Dante smiled his cocky smile and slid a finger into her. He watched Kat's eyes pop open. She looked up at him her amber eyes burning with desire. He had never seen a look turn him on that much. He got of the bed and stood up he pulled his pants and boxers down with one pull. He stepped out of them.

Kat got a wicked idea in her head. Moving fast she got up her knees on the bed. She grabbed him in her hand and the put her mouth on him. She could hear Dante's sharp intake of breath. Which told Kat he was surprised she moved her head up and down. Dante gritted his teeth she was good at this. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back on the bed.

Kat laid back and she felt Dante's hand on her hip where her panties were then she heard a rip. She looked down and saw they were gone Dante kneeled on the bed. He put his arms on either said of her head. Dante kissed her again it was just as hard and rough as the last time. Then he lifted his hips and rammed into her. Kat arched her back and moaned into the kiss.

Dante moved back a little and did it again. He felt Kat grabbed at his shoulder blades. He then picked up his rhythm moving faster and harder in and out of Kat. He loved the way she felt and how she arched at moan at his touch. He kiss and bit her neck. He could feel her starting to tighten and knew she was getting close.

Kat grabbed on to his shoulders and he moved his hips back and fourth in the fast and hard speed. She knew he liked it rough he told her that. To be honest she did to this was the best sex she had ever had. He was taking her higher and higher she was so close she could feel it.

"Oh god I'm going to…" Kat moaned out.

"Come for me Kat." Dante said in a husky voice and bite her neck again.

"Dante!" Kat yelled as she exploded with pleasure waves after waves hit her. She bite into his shoulder hard and racked her nails down his back.

"Ah shit Kat." Dante moaned as he found his release.

Dante arms gave out and fell somewhat on and off Kat. He rolled over onto his back. He felt a light sting and knew Kat had broken skin when she raked her nails down his back. He looked over at his shoulder she also broke the skin a little when she bit him. It was ok though he liked it rough. Once his breathing was normal he looked over at Kat. She still had the after glow on her face she was staring up at the ceiling. He was about to say something to hear when there was a knock at the door.

"Kat are you in there?" Vergil said from the other side of the door.

Kat and Dante looked at each other. Then back at the door.

"Yeah what is it?" Kat said a little shaky.

"Have you seen Dante anywhere?" Vergil asked.

Kat looked at Dante trying to figure out what to say. She looked back at the door.

"No I haven't." Kat said.

"Oh ok. That's all I wanted to know. Happy New year." Vergil said.

"Happy New Year." Kat said as she looked at the door.

They heard foot steps leaving the room. Neither one said anything for a few minutes. Dante was the one to break the silence.

"So you didn't want Vergil to know I was in here?" Dante asked as he turned on his side. He propped himself up on his elbow looking down at Kat.

Kat looked at him the sheets hung low on his hips. She let her eyes move over his body when she reached his face she saw he was wearing his cocky smile.

"I just didn't want him to know you were in here. Because he would have demanded answer's Dante. Truthfully I don't know what they are right now." Kat said as she looked at his face.

"Well we both feel something for each other. You know that as well as I do." Dante said as he looked down at her.

"Yea I know but now where do we go from here Dante. You don't think we just made a huge mistake?" Kat asked as she sat up holding the bed sheet to her chest.

"No I don't." Dante said as he sat up and looked at her.

"Really?" Kat asked as she looked at him with disbelief.

"I don't know Kat. I mean I don't regret if that's what your asking. I just don't know how to do this shit. I'm used to having feelings for someone it's all new to me." Dante said as he rubbed his head.

Kat looked at him this was true he was new to this. She knew he was just used to one nights stands. That he never had anything besides that. Thinking about that hurt her she felt sad for him. Everyone deserved to have someone that cared about them. Then she got an idea.

"How about this. We just take it one day at a time. If it becomes something more like a relationship then that's fine with me. If not then that's fine also." Kat said as she looked at Dante.

Dante thought about it as he looked at Kat. Was he really the relationship type or was the kind of guy that was going to have one night stands for the rest of his life? He thought about how drawn he was to her. She was willing to give him and them a shot. Even though she knew he had never done this before. That showed more faith in him than anyone has ever shown in him before. He would try it, he would try it for her.

"Alright but I have to warn you I might fuck up a bit." Dante said with a slight smile.

"That's fine. No one is perfect Dante." Kat said with a small smile.

"So what and when are we going to tell Vergil." Dante asked her.

"We will tell him when ever he asks about it or whenever it comes up. Just be prepared to have a long talk with him though. He has been looking out for me since I was 17." Kat said as she looked at Dante.

"Oh great I'm going to get the if you hurt her I will hurt you speech from my own brother. Wonderful." Dante said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes which made Kat laugh.

Dante looked at her again noticing she looked good with sex hair. He saw the marks he left on her neck. That talk was going to come sooner than any of them thought. He wondered how his brother was going to react. Oh well it's to late now so if he is deep shit, he was going to make it worth it for him and Kat. He pulled her to him he saw the surprised look on Kat's face as he did, then he slid down into the bed taking her with him.

"So you wanna go for round two?" Dante asked as he looked down at her with a slight smile.

"I willing to go for ever how many rounds you want and how ever rough you want." Kat said with a wicked smile as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Dante got a cocky grin on his face and kissed Kat again. Oh yea he could definitely get used to this.

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. I'm going crazy waiting for the game to come out only 12 more days. I love the idea of Dante and Kat. I haven't shipped a couple this hard since Jake and Sherry in RE6. I'm having a bad case of writers block with their stores though. So give me some time I will update them as soon as I can get out of this stupid writers block Grrr. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you think. So should I keep writing One shots about them? Let me know reviews are much appreciated. Until next time have a good day or night. :D**


End file.
